Waiting With You
by GrimmLocke420
Summary: Ruby and Jaune go to the store together to buy their favorite line of figurines! [Lancaster Fluff!]


The cold winter breeze swept across the crowded streets of Vale, sending shivers down citizens' spines. Snow eased its way onto the sidewalk as Ruby and Jaune waited in front of the toy store. They cuddled together next to the store's entrance as Ruby attempted to find what warmth she could from Jaune's presence. The boy was still sleeping when he felt Ruby squirm under him. His eyes slowly opened to see the small girl sitting in his lap as she shoved her face into his warm chest. Her winter attire surely was not aiding her.

"Hey there, Ruby." When Jaune mentioned her name, she glanced up and beamed at him. The blond-haired boy was about to return the smile, but he couldn't help but notice how pale Ruby's face was. Her cheeks were barely a light pink but slowly faded into a deep red as it neared the tip of her nose.

"Oh hiya, Jaune. You're so warm~" Ruby muttered before burying her face in his sweater once more, ignoring Jaune's concerned look.

"Are you really that cold?"

"Yeah… Guess this hood isn't doing me a whole lot of good right now…" Ruby's high pitched voice was muffled against Jaune's fuzzy sweater before she moved away from his chest again. Ruby lifted her hood and attempted to wrap it around herself, although it was far too thin to provide any valuable warmth.

Jaune put his arms around her waist and pulled her into an embracing hug, bringing the shivering girl onto his lap to provide her with more of his body heat. "Ahhh Jaaaaaune… You're awesome…" She said as she tucked in closer to him, her head now in the crook of his neck.

"My pleasure, although we really should get ready, the store opens in a few minutes."

"Jaune I am still convinced they don't have the figures I want. They come out on the twentieth."

Jaune looked down to her before replying, "But don't you want the store's exclusive? It's a rare huntsman figure!"

Ruby pried herself away from her warm heaven and crossed her arms with an adorable pout. "Collecting isn't all about getting rare figures Jaune, it's about getting what you want and playing with them like the toys they are."

"But it's also nice to know you own something that barely anyone else does, I hear the City of Vale will only be receiving 100 King Warlocks."

As soon as Jaune finished his statement, the security shutters lifted to reveal an employee who was writing on a small notepad. The man began to open the door when Jaune felt Ruby's petite hand grab his. As soon as the door was just wide enough, Ruby activated her semblance and ran in, followed by a swarm of rose petals as Jaune flew behind her. Once she halted to a stop from going sixty miles per hour to zero in front of the toy section Jaune flew into the back wall.

"Oh Jaune look! They have the Necromancer and the Beowolf and even the Giant Knight! Wait, they have your King Warlock too!" Ruby turned her view over her shoulder to glance at her friend and began to put the pieces together.

"Oh it's okay, don't mind me, just in extreme pain over here…" He said overdramatically as he began to get up. When he returned to his feet, Jaune walked in a limp to get to his fellow leader.

Ruby quickly began to inspect him from head to toe. "I'm so sorry Jaune! Are you hurt?"

"It's okay, nothing a King Warlock can't fix. Did you find the figures you wanted?"

"I sure did! I got every single one!" Ruby snatched each of the figures she desired until her hands were full. "Ugh, Jaune can you get my wallet? I think it's in my back pouch." She claimed before turning her adorable derriere towards him.

"Of course." Jaune smiled as his hand dug into the pouch, only to get his hands on some dog treats and lint. "Uh Ruby, I don't think you brought your wallet." Ruby froze in her place, becoming stiff as realization struck her: She had left it on the nightstand that morning.

"J-Jaune…" Ruby stuttered, feeling incredibly awkward at the question she was about to ask him.

"Yes, Ruby?"

"Can you maybe pay for my figures now and when we get back I can give you the money for them?" Ruby begged in a hushed tone with her puppy dog eyes.

Jaune moved his line of sight down to smirk playfully at her. "Of course, but you need to promise to battle them with mine later. Deal?"

"Deal!"

The pair made haste back to the counter with the four figures in their hands. As Jaune pulled out his wallet Ruby chimed in, "Hey, I'm going to go look at the weapons magazines, don't go without me~!" Without warning, the girl had disappeared in a cloud of petals once again. Jaune smiled at the ground sheepishly before looking back to the register and swiping his card.

"Is it just these four, sir?" The cashier inquired.

"Yep, one for me and three for my friend." The cashier hesitantly pointed to the register screen before her smile withdrew.

"I'm sorry, sir. It looks like there's only enough lien in your account for three of these."

"What!? I could have sworn I had more…" Jaune was conflicted as he tried to think of a backup plan. _Okay, I can run back to Beacon and get Ruby's wallet and then we both get what we need… But that'd take several hours. I can't do that to poor Ruby…_

"Would you like to put one back?"

"…"

* * *

The couple were now stepping through Beacon's halls to their dorms as they chatted away about Ruby's new figures. "Jaune thank you sooo much for buying these! I can't thank you enough!" She said clutching the plastic bag filled with her newly purchased toys.

"Don't mention it, it was my pleasure." Jaune replied happily.

"But why didn't you want to get your King Warlock?"

"I checked online while we were there, turns out the King is going to be in a lot of stores later on so he won't be very rare at all."

"You just seemed so invested in getting him…" The usually hyper girl's voice faded out as she finished her sentence.

"Well I just wanted you to be happy, I really enjoyed this trip with you, Ruby." He looked to his short friend with a smile on his face.

"D'aawww I enjoyed it too!" Ruby pulled him into a big hug and practically squeezed the air from his lungs. Jaune returned the embrace before retracting for a gasp of air; Ruby may be small, but she sure was strong. Once they reached their dorms, Ruby turned to him. "It was really sweet what you did Jaune."

"Huh? What do y-" Ruby went up on her tippy toes and gave Jaune a sweet kiss on his tender lips, effectively stunning the knight.

"So, can we do this again sometime? Maybe when the next wave of figures comes out?" Jaune still stood stiffly in front of her. "And maybe you could have some more money on your account next time~!" With a quick wink, Ruby retreated to her room, leaving Jaune with a warm and tingling feeling on his lips as well as a new relationship through figurines.

* * *

**Love is in the air this Valentine's Day, I hope you all enjoy it as much as Ruby and Jaune did! Thank you for reading this adorable little oneshot. Please Fav, Follow, or Review if you like. I really like writing for these two, they're right behind Eclipse on my OTP list. Maybe I'll write more for them in the future! Love you all! Happy Valentine's Day!**

**Love, Me**


End file.
